


Village

by seal23322



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Death, Disease, Mages, Medieval Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal23322/pseuds/seal23322
Summary: He must save his village from a bad disease.





	Village

Jack Queens had lived in the town of Neath, Wells, in a huge stone castle, with his dog Midnight who was as dark as night. As he ran away from his castle he, Midnight was close behind. He had killed a villager.

The morning it happened

He heard from his butler that there was a very sick girl in the village. Since Jack had ruled over the village it was his job to take care of things like this. He walked down the hill from his castle. He saw the villagers stare at him, but paid them no mind. The villagers’ whispers ran up towards the sky. 

He arrived at the dark wooden house, he knocked on the old mahogany wood and heard shuffling from just beyond the door. 

 

“Who is it?” asked a gravelly voice like the man hadn’t cleared his throat in a while.

“Excuse me sir? I heard from my butler that you have a situation?” Jack asked in a whisper, as to not alarm the other villagers. Jack heard an old rusty chain sliding into place. 

“So, you decided to come to this poor village huh? Well I have a situation but I don’t care for your help. I will ask a healer to come help.” The man behind the door huffed a laugh before he started to walk away.

“Wait! If you know what this disease is then you’ll know that a healer can’t help you.” Jack pleaded. Jack had seen the horrors of this illness before, and he knew that this disease was could only be cured by a mage. There was only one person Jack could trust with this task. “if you won’t accept my help accept my friends help. He’s a mage. He is very good at healing people with bad diseases. Please? You do not want to endanger your life or others in this village would you?” Jack asked.

“No.” The man said. 

“So You do want to endanger the village?! Why won’t you take the help that you obviously need? Your daughter could get more sick. You could get sick. This disease could have more of a breakout than just this village. Do you want that?” Jack said white faced with anger. 

“Fine I will take your friends help, but I demand to be put in a bigger place if I get his help.” The man said, he really didn’t want to endanger the people of the village. Jack could tell. It just made him upset that he could take such a big risk already. 

“Yes, that can be arranged. Now if you’ll let me in, I can tell my friend how far along it is.” Jack said and heard the rusty old chain move from the lock. The mahogany door opened and a man about his early twenties stood in front of Jack. Jack smiled, “Thank you, now please show me to this daughter of yours?” The man grunted as he lead Jack to the room where his daughter was. 

The bed was in the middle of the room, it had a small wooden table next to it with a glass of water as well as a cloth. The girl in the bed looked about two or three years old. She was underneath the soft-looking flowery blankets. Her face was as white as snow but her eyes gleamed with a certain childlike innocence. Her lips had a very dark hue to them, like she was suffocating. 

Jack went to the bed and kneeled down next to this little girl. He smiled at her. “Hi, I'm Jack. Me and my friend are gonna help you get better. Would you like is to help?” Jack said with a soft voice like he was whispering to a cloud that could be blown away with too much air. The little girl smiled at him and nodded. “What's your name? If you don’t mind me asking.” The girl shook her head no and spoke with little air “My name's Emily. Will you really make me feel better again?” Jack nodded, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “Could you ask your Papa to relax a little?” 

She nodded and spoke a little louder. “Papa, can you please relax, He's gonna help me feel better.” The man in the door silently laughed and nodded. “Papa, why don’t you tell Jack your name?” Emily said with a confused look on her face. “Because, He's not here for me he's here for you.” Emily's father says. “It would be useful to me though. Just in case. I don't want to keep calling you ‘sir' I need another name to call you” Jack said as he stood up next to Emily. “Fine, my name is Jason. But you can call me Mr. Jay. Too formal for just meeting.” 

A few hours later Jack had to leave and let the family be, Emily was asleep and Jason was sleeping in a rickety chair. Jack wondered how his friend could heal her. She couldn't be healed. She was only a child. She doesn't deserve to live like this. Jack slipped out the front door quietly. He walked back to his castle and went to bed for the night. In the morning he would write to Kadence in the morning. He could probably get the letter and then get here by evening, thought Jack as he fell asleep. 

When Jack woke up the next morning he heard Ryan saying that there was a guest. Jack got dressed in his scratchy outfit, and went downstairs where he surprised to see Kadence. Kadence had a dark green shirt and a dark tie. His dark teal hair was in a messy bun at the top of his head. Kadence was a young man who was born with his abilities. When Kadence was younger he had been caught doing blood magic. Which among the mage community, was evil. But Kadence didn't know good from bad. “What are you doing here?” Jack said then shook his head and chuckled. “I should have known.” Kadence smiled at him and said with a whispy voice, “I got the feeling you needed me, no?” Jack looked up from looking at the linoleum floor. “But I don’t understand. Do you know why I need you?” Jack asked as he walked down theæ curved stone steps. “I believe I do.” said Kadence as he sat down on a couch. 

Jack and Kadence walked to the house and knocked on the door. Jason immediately answered and ushered them in. “Good morning Jason!” Jack says with a warm smile. “How is Emily feeling today?” Jason looked at Jack with an annoyed expression and said “She's sleeping right now and don't call me Jason. Who is this?” 

“I am Kadence I have come to help your daughter back to full health.” Kadence said as he looked around the tiny cottage. 

“Alright let’s get to work shall we? Jason?” Jack asked as he went to wash his hands at the bucket of water in the small kitchen. 

“Yes.”

They go into the girl’s room and Jack ushers Jason out. Since Kadence would be doing tricky magic, he had to be sure no one would be getting in the way. With that Jason left the cramped room and Jack shut the door after him. Jack sat in the corner where a small, black chair was rested against the wall. Kadence set to work, he got out herbs he would need and set them next to the girl’s head. There was a mossy kind of plant in one small vial. Inside another vial there was a clear liquid. Jack was nervous because he has seen this disease in action and if one uses magic to cure it they have to get everything just right or it would kill the inflicted. Jack had hoped that Kadence knew what he was doing. 

Kadence started to chant and mix the ingredients together. Kadence was an expert in the healing magic but he had failed one time before. After all the work to cure the sick Kadence was not successful. But that was years ago. He has cured worse before. 

“Alright Jack I’m going to perform the most difficult part of the ritual. Please do not try to intervene. Do not speak or move, because if you do you will cause me to mess up.” Kadence says, eyes closed and pouring something red and glossy on Emily’s sleeping face. Kadence started to chant again and with each word he started to glow a white. Emily had started to glow sometime ago but when Kadence began doing the magic he started to glow. 

Jack was tense as he sat in the chair, unmoving, silent, and scared for this child. 

Kadence had stopped chanting and stopped rocking back and forth. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hung open. Kadence suddenly snapped out of it and Jack had realized he was speaking before it was too late. He slapped a hand over his mouth and he started to tear up. He hoped he hadn’t just killed this child, this innocent young girl. Kadence started speaking but Jack had no idea of what he was saying do to the fact that Jack had thought he killed this small child, and all the blood in his gains seemed to be rushing towards his ears. Kadence snapped Jack out of it by clapping his hands in front of Jack’s face. “Wha-”

“I did it. I cured her. She should wake up in a few.” Kadence said as he stepped out of the way so Jack could look at the sleeping child’s face. Her face was blooming in color. Jack smiled and began crying in happiness. Jason was let in and he ran to his little girl and cried as well. He had a brightness in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. 

“Thank you” Jason said as he picked his daughter up and sat her in his lap.slow down. Emily had looked up at her father and smiled, “I love you papa.” She closed her eyes and slowly let the angels take her. She had died. 

Present Time  
Jack Queens had lived in the town of Neath, Wells, in a huge stone castle, with his dog Midnight who was as dark as night. As he ran away from his castle he and Midnight were close behind.

As Jack, and Midnight ran from the once peaceful village, they were leaving. They were going to a different country. They needed to leave. The villagers, Jason, would find him if they were in this country. They were already chasing after him. 

They ran into the dark forest with sadness in their hearts, but they were going to be safe soon. They ran and ran and ran. They were going to be safe soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a class. And there may be some bad grammar but whatever. Thanks for reading!


End file.
